Cliff's Edge
by SilentBandit
Summary: What if that day at the cliff, Ahsoka knew that shot was coming? What if she couldn't do anything to stop it? What if she nearly sacrificed her own life to save Steela's? How would Lux take it? And with Steela still alive, how would his feelings change? One-shot, might turn into more.
1. Chapter 1

**Cliff's Edge**

 **What if that day at the cliff, Ahsoka knew that shot was coming? What if she couldn't do anything to stop it? What if she nearly sacrificed her own life to save Steela's? How would Lux take it? And with Steela still alive, how would his feelings change? One-shot, might turn into more.**

* * *

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Steela asked, laying her gun down and walking over to him.

"Thanks to you," he smiled, and he looked truly thankful that the girl had saved him. Suddenly, Steela's face changed to a look of pure horror as she looked behind him. Before he was able to turn around and see what it was, she pulled him down to the ground with her, as a gunship flew right above them, nearly killing them. As the dust cleared, Steela looked up to make sure everyone was alright. Ahsoka and Lux were standing up and brushing themselves off, but they looked unharmed. As she turned to make sure the King was okay, the ledge they were on started to crack. Where they were standing started to break away from the main rock. Quickly, Steela shoved the king onto the stable ground, and tried to push herself off of the falling rock to higher ground. It didn't work so well. She managed to barley grab hold of the bottom of the ledge, dangling at least 100 feet above certain death. She heard someone sliding down the steep part of the broken rock, trying to reach her. She looked up and saw Lux trying to reach her hand. He slid a little farther, stretching out as far as he could without falling. He almost had her when he suddenly slipped and went tumbling towards the hard ground far below.

"Lux!" Steela cried, as her friend started to fall. Suddenly he stopped, and seemed to be floating in midair. She looked up and saw Ahsoka using the Force to guide Lux to safety. Once Lux was on solid ground, she started sliding down towards Steela.

"I'll handle this," she aimed at Lux, who grinned at her. Ahsoka used the Force to lift Steela up to her. She had almost grabbed hold of her dangling friend when she heard a sound. And she knew what it was. She knew what was about to happen, but she had to save Steela. She knew that this might cost her life, but Steela was more important. As soon as she heard the gun fire, she lunged forward as pain seared just inside of her right shoulder. She grabbed ahold of Steela's wrist and whipped her around to the solid ground with all of the strength she had left. Then Ahsoka began to fall. As she fell, she heard the cries of her friends as they screamed her name. All of her fun times with the people that made her feel like a normal teenager flashed before her eyes. She was fighting to stay conscious, trying to land on her feet. As she hit the ground, pain shot up her entire left leg, and she screamed, before everything went black.

LINE BREAK

Lux reacted in seconds, grapping Steela's rifle and swiftly destroying the gun on the enemy ship. He turned around, breathing hard, and saw a dazed Steela sprawled on the ground. She shook her head, trying to clear it, when a bloodcurdling scream from below brought them both back to the present.

"AHSOKA!" she screamed, scrambling toward the cliff's edge.

"No!" Lux cried, running over to join his friend. They both looked down, and what they saw nearly broke Lux. Ahsoka was sprawled out on the ground like a rag doll, far below. "No, please no," Lux gasped, tears forming in his eyes. Ahsoka, his friend, couldn't be gone. It just wasn't fair. Asoka was just a kid. A leader of war at the young age of 16. She had a life to live, she couldn't die, especially not now. The other rebels were circled around her, no one daring to get too close. As soon as Lux landed, he scrambled off his bird and sprinted towards the crowd. "No no no…" he cried, pushing his way through the crowd until he came to where she was. Tears were freely streaming down his face now, and the sight of her crushed him. He knelt down in front of her, his world crumbling into pieces. "Why…" he whispered, before carefully pulling her head into his lap. She looked to peaceful, aside from the cuts and bruises all over her body. He stroked her cheek, trying to hold back from screaming at everyone. That's when he noticed it. The extremely faint rising and falling of her chest. His eyes widened, and he grabbed her hand, feeling for a pulse. He found on, but I was faint, too faint. "She's alive!" he cried, looking up at the rebels surrounding him. "She's alive! We need to get her medical care, now!" He carefully picked her up, bridal style, as the rebels dispersed.

"Lux, bring her here," Saw called to him, motioning to the speeder beside him. Lux carefully got on behind him trying not to shake Ahsoka. "Don't worry, 'Soka, you're gonna be okay," he whispered to her, and held her tight as they took off.

* * *

Darkness. Silence. That was all Ahsoka could see or hear. "Hello?" she called, her voice disappearing into the blackness. _'Am I dead?'_ she thought to herself, standing up. She couldn't remember what had happened, and she had no idea where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she started walking into the darkness, hoping to find someone or something that could tell her where she was. After what seemed like hours, she was ready to give up. She felt like crying because there was no one around, and there was no light. She could barely see her hands when she held them close to her face. She collapsed to the ground in defeat, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Then, she suddenly heard a faint beeping noise coming from all around her. He head snapped up. "H-hello?" she stuttered as her eyes darted all around. The noise started growing louder, and she panicked. The beeping reached a point where she was gripping her head in pain. "Stop! Please stop!" she screamed, but is just got louder.

"Stop!" she screamed, as her eyes flew open. She quickly sat up, before searing pain in her shoulder and side made her regret her decision. "Oww…" she groaned, carefully laying back down. She looked around at her surroundings, and realized she wasn't in that dark place anymore. She was in a recovery room in some medical station. Her room was small, with a few chairs next to the bed she was currently on. She was hooked up to a drip, and the machine next to her was also monitoring her heartbeat, with a faint beeping noise. Her entire left leg was splinted and elevated, and it _throbbed_. Her right shoulder was also wrapped up, but it hurt more. _"What happened?"_ She thought, rubbing her head. Then it all came rushing back. Steela. The cliff. She _FELL_ from a _CLIFF_. She immediately thought about Steela, and hoped she was okay. The door opened, snapping her back to reality. She looked up to see a very tired-looking Lux. He turned around and shut the door, not noticing the fully-awake teenage Togruta staring at him. "Lux, is Steela-" she started, before getting cut of by the surprised boy.

"Ahsoka! You're awake!" he exclaimed, his whole face brightening up. He rushed over to the bed and gave his friend a hug, making her grunt in pain. He quickly pulled back. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I was just excited to see you awake," he quickly apologized, looking sheepishly at the floor.

"No, Lux, it's fine," Ahsoka replied, gritting her teeth until the pain subsided. "Steela-"

"Is fine," the boy cut her off again, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thanks to you." Ahsoka let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Knowing Steela was okay calmed her down.

"You should be resting," a new voice from the doorway startled her, and she whipped her head around to look at the newcomer. Her master stood in the doorway, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Well, too bad. I guess I couldn't handle the strain of boredom," she shot back, grinning as well.

"You know, you're lucky. That shot almost penetrated your heart. Any lower and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," he informed her, walking over to her bedside. "Don't ever do that again, Snips. You nearly gave me a heart attack," his voice softened as he rested a hand on her arm.

"Well master, I can't make any promises, but I'll try," she replied, smiling.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your conversation," he smirked, walking out the door and giving her the 'I'm-watching-you' look with that stupid grin on his face. Ahsoka's face flushed red, and she quickly looked down at her lap, trying not to let Lux see.

"Ahsoka," Lux said, making her look up. He came to sit on her bedside, and took her hand in his, holding it tight. "I truly am glad that you're okay. You need to rest now, but I'll come back later to keep you company," he smiled, standing up.

"I'd like that," she replied, giving him a genuine smile as he left. She sighed and rested her head on the pillows of her hospital bed. Maybe things were turning up after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! I might continue it, depends on the feedback I get.**  
 **Peace out!**  
 **-Crystal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cliff's Edge: Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! Due to the awesome feedback, I decided to add another chapter. I don't think I'm going to add any more to this, because I put the rest of the ideas hat I had into this chapter. I will probably write another story though, about Lux and Ahsoka, so be on the lookout for that! I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Honestly, you have no idea how much your reviews lift me up. I mean, seriously, if I'm sad, all I have to to is look at one your guys' reviews and it makes me so happy! I really am grateful for everyone who took a minute outbid their day to lift me up. Anyways, here's the last chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes, I typed this whole thing on my phone. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka absentmindedly picked at the food sitting in front of her. It had been a few days since the incident, and she had yet to hear the doctors report on how long she would be "out of commission". She hated being so helpless, having to ask someone else to do practically everything for her. The door to her room opened and she looked up to see her master and Lux clearly flustered and glaring at each other.

"Go on Lux, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Ahsoka? I'll just leave you two then," Anakin gave Lux a smug look before attempting to leave.

"Oh no you don't. I believe YOU had something to tell her," Lux grabbed his arm ad pulled him back into the room, still glaring at him. Ahsoka decided that now was a good time to figure out what was going on.

"Ok, what were you two arguing over?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, being careful of her still very tender shoulder.

"Umm...," Lux nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere BUT the Togruta female.

"Well...," her master started, clearly not sure how to say what he needed to say.

"Spit. It. Out." Ahsoka demanded, glaring at both of them. She'd had enough of this nonsense.

"The doctor..." Lux paused, stuffing to finish. "Well, he came back with his final report."

"And...?" Ahsoka urged, eager to hear what they had to say.

"He told us how long your recovery time was," her master finished for Lux, clearly not happy about what he had to say next.

"How long? I want to get back in the field as soon as possible," Ahsoka informed them, still waiting for a direct answer.

"Uhh...well, he said about two-"

"Days?" Ahsoka cut him off, hoping that was the answer. He bit his lip and shook his head and seemed to be bracing himself.

"Months..." Lux forced out, finishing for Anakin.

"WHAT?!" The shriek echoed through the station, and everyone knew who it came from. Lux and Anakin looked at each other before making a dash for the door. Thank the Force she wasn't able to walk, but she could be pretty crafty sometimes. Neither of them wanted to stick around to find out what she was capable of. As the door closed, Ahsoka was left in silence. She gripped her sheets, her knuckles turning white. Two months? That was absurd! While she was having her inner struggle, the door opened. Ahsoka looked up, right at a certain Steela Gererra. Steela's head was hung, as if she was too embarrassed to look at Ahsoka. In all honesty, she probably was. "Hey, Steela," Ahsoka greeted her in the calmest way possible. She was still furious, but decided against taking her anger out on the poor girl.

"Hi," the girl mumbled, still not looking up. Ahsoka could sense that something was wrong.

"Steela, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, afraid the girl had gotten hurt when she had practically flung her onto the cliff.

"Umm, yeah, b-but I wanted t-to ask you something," the girl stuttered, still not looking up.

"Ask away," Ahsoka prodded the girl, trying to get her to talk.

"Why?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Why what?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"Why did you save me?" Steela finished, finally looking at the Togruta. "You could have let me die, and save yourself and Lux. You could have had him all to yourself, yet, you almost died saving me." Ahsoka was taken aback. Did Steela really think that she would do fsuch a thing?

"It's the Jedi way, Steela. I-"

"But what if it wasn't. What if you didn't 'have' to. Would you still have done it?" Steela cut her off, staring, almost glaring, at her.

"Steela! Why would you think that I would ever do that! Just because of Lux? I would never! I knew if I let you die, I would never be able to look at Lux the same way again. I didn't think I would survive, but I knew how much you meant to Lux. In couldn't let you die, even if it meant I did," Ahsoka's voice quieted down near the end. She looked up at Steela, who had tears in her eyes. She walked over to the bed, looking at the Jedi admiration in her eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed, before hugging Ahsoka and letting the tears fall. Ahsoka hugged the girl back, feeling tears form in her eyes as well. Steela pulled back, smiling. "I know how much Lux means to you, and... and you can have him. I think you two make a great pair," Steela said, walking out before Ahsoka could object. She sighed, smiling. Life was great.

* * *

 _4 weeks later_

Ahsoka's recovery was going well, and she was able to walk around now with the help of crutches. She still had a month before she could go back into the field, but she was getting better, that's what mattered. Her should was still sore, but that was healing as well. Lux and Steela visited her often, and they always had a good time. One certain time, Lux was helping her walk outside to get some fresh air. She had left her crutches in her room, so she was using him as support. When they made it outside, she leaned on him, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. During this time, Lux admired then teenage girl next to him. "Ahsoka, you look beautiful," he blurted out, waiting to see how she would react. Her eyes flew open, and a blush spread across her cheeks. He was afraid he had upset her until she smiled. A real, genuine smile. A smile he hadn't seen in a long time. She turned to him, still smiling.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she laughed, then hugged him. He gladly returned the hug. Ahsoka closed her eyes and breathes in his scent. He smelled like... like _Lux_. It was a smell she had always loved. She didn't want go pull away, she wanted to stay like this forever. But eventually she did, and looked at Lux, who was blushing.

"Umm... Ahsoka, I, I wanted to tell you that I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner with me sometime," he quickly said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. She smiled. He was cute when he was flustered. "I mean, I know you have a Jedi code and all and it's fine if you d-" Lux rambled, before Ahsoka cut him off with her finger to his lips.

"I'd love that, Lux." She replied before giving him a quick peck on the check. His cheeks turned beet red, but he grinned.

"Shall we?" He asked her, holding out his arm.

"We shall," she replied, taking it.

 _Maybe things will stay like this_ , she thought.

Only time will tell.

* * *

 **A/N: And his brings us to the end of this story. Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to review! I love to hear what you guys think of my writing**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Trinity**


End file.
